Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch1
Chapter 1: It's Raining . . . um, Fat Blokes? ﻿All I wanted was to have a Christmas in peace, but nooo I had to go and . . . Oh sorry, sorry. I forgot you were there. In case this is your first time reading this series, hi I'm Stuart and this is my second adventure for those who haven't read my first one. Anyway, after the council meeting back in the summer, Chiron set me up at a local school (whose name is classified). This school specializes in people with disabilities, physically and mentally. Hold on, before I can continue, I should probably explain: All demigods have dyslexia and/or ADHD, but I don't have either because technically speaking, my dad is a deity, not a god. I end up with instead Aspergers Syndrome, which means my brain works differently to others and I can take in information better than others and adapt whenever necessary, but when it comes to socializing (or worse, tests!) I crack under pressure. So I was allowed to choose my own subjects to help 'ease the stress'. I particularly excel in 'Ancient History' and Mythology' (if only they were just myths). On this particular day however, I was on a school trip to the Parthenon in Nashville. It was Winter, one month after my birthday (which was sweet thanks for asking), and only a few days until I could return to Camp Half-Blood. But life is never that simple. Our teacher, Mr Blofis (though some people call him Blowfish) is an English teacher, but he had recently began to teach my two favorite lessons. He said that hie got into it when he was introduced to it by his stepson. he is a good teacher, he knows how hard it can be for some poeple who have learning difficulties (or testing difficulties), so he let us do our own way of learning round the Pantheon. I managed to hide from everyone elses view, so that I could draw my sword. While most demigods have weapons made from a special metal called Celestial Bronze, my sword is made from an emerald green metal known as Adamantium, mine is the only known sword made from this metal. i can summon it by unearthing it from the ground. The sword had originally belonged to my father, Brachos, the mountain deity, but last Summer he presented it to me after he claimed me. Its name was engraved on the side; 'Diakorpinsaera' (Airbreaker to you and me). I looked into its emerald glow and looked back at my previous adventure: killing the Bronze Snake, gutting the Hydra, almost getting crushed by the Minotaur, reactivating Collosus, and best of al, saving the camp with my friends, Noah and Emilie. Noah is no doubt, my best friend (and i'm his only friend) and a son of Hermes. He likes to be annoying and play pranks on people whenever they get to close to him. Emilie . . . ahh emilie. . . (sorry, I'm blushing here), uhh she's a daughter of Demeter and I have got a crush on her ever since I saw her in the strawberry field last Summer. But I can't really talk to her about it (just my luck to hate socializing). At that moment, I looked up and saw a most peculiar sight, it was a big round object falling from the sky, as it got closer, I realized it was a flat bloke falling from the sky. He came down with a huge SLAM into the ground. Dust collected all around me. But as it cleared, I could see the fat bloke on his feet, not dead and not permanently disabled, he was wearing tiger styled Hawaiian shirt and was holding a can of Diet Coke. Unfortunately I recognized this guy, it was Dionysus, god of wine. He is the camp director, ever since he had an incident involving a few off limits wood nymphs, he had been banished to serve as director for 50 years (originally 100). He didn't really care about the campers and always got our names wrong on purpose. "How was that for an entrance" he called out through what was left of the dust. I didn't answer him. He looked at me sternly. "fine I'l get on with it then shall I? so Steve-Bert. . . " "Stuart" "Whatever. Chiron has asked me to bring you back immediatly for some reason or another." My eyes opened up. "What about?" "Well something about that um, Anna Oxface person." "Hannah Oxford." Hannah was the Head Counselor for Athena's Cabin while the current was off doing something else. "Yeh and some other people with her, they are how should I say it . . . ummm, gone, no wait . . . vanished." This really startled me, What on earth were they lost for? I was about to ask Mr D (as some people call him back at camp) more about the situation, he was gone. Typical. This really shook me, Hannah was a leading strategist, without her, we would have no strategy when it came to war. I didn't wait long to ask myself why I should go, I threw my sword back into the ground where it vanished and ran to Mr Blofis. I told him I needed to go home, which sounds like a totally xpomoj (lame). Oh yeah, in case you don't know this, i'm Russian-American. Anyway, Mr Blofis was an understanding guy and let me go. I was running for the nearest bus stop, hoping for a bus to Long Island. But there was no need, from above I heard another voice call to me from on top of a flying horse. "Cummon, lets get you to camp, Soviet-Yank." It was Noah. Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends